


My Idiot, Hinata

by Pandamilo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, It's a mess and i'm sorry, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama, Technically in college but it's irrelevant, They are both confused, They are both over 18, Volleyball Dorks in Love, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Hinata didn't exactly understand his feelings. Kageyama was always so fwah and blam. Always there and always amazing. It was time Hinata figured out just how to tell him.Except Kageyama wasn't as surprised by Hinata's confession... or was he?





	My Idiot, Hinata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuples/gifts).



> Sooooo, I actually wrote most of this story MONTHS ago and then threw it away and hid from it for months (don't ask why I have no idea) but this is me! coming back and actually finishing it XD still don't know if I like it but anyhow, I hope you do :P

You can also find the [Kagehina playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12177581188/playlist/3YhPIScTORZ30St24F4WNU?si=_WIINi3pReyI9W0_N1MdhA) I made for while I was writing this <3

* * *

 

Kageyama and Hinata usually got together during summer break to play volleyball or wolf down food until they had to be rolled out the door of the restaurant they had chosen. But on days when they didn’t get together, they would chat on webcam while chilling out at home; usually discussing volleyball, mostly because they were incapable of lasting more than ten minutes trying to talk about anything else.

One day they were chatting before bed, making plans for the following day. Hinata was bouncing up and down in his computer chair while talking about a game he had watched earlier that day while Kageyama listened. Kageyama allowed himself about once a week to eat something genuinely unhealthy, and today he was currently sucking down an entire bowl of ice cream, dripping with syrup and bits of berries.

Now Kageyama was a brilliant volleyball player. He was calculated and particular about everything to do with it, but when it wasn’t to do with volleyball, and especially when he was listening to Hinata ramble on about it with those bright, excited eyes, Kageyama was actually clumsy. Today he wasn’t paying enough attention and subsequently ended up with drops of ice cream all the over the front of his shirt. Worse still, he wasn’t even the one to notice; it was Hinata who pointed it out in the middle of a sentence about how Kageyama was a thousand times better than both the teams’ setters he watched that day.

With a bit of a grumble, Kageyama gestured for Hinata to keep talking because even if Hinata used nonsensical meaningless words or just sound effects while describing things, it was still something Kageyama enjoyed. When Hinata began to continue the story, Kageyama merely tugged off his shirt and threw it into the hamper across the room with perfect accuracy. It was chilly in his room so his nipples were standing up and there was a kind of cold spot under his left peck that he rubbed a little to warm up after the ice-cream had cooled his skin. Kageyama looked up after 30 seconds when Hinata’s voice faltered slightly and he stopped talking, staring intently at his computer screen.

“What? Is someone else trying to chat with you?”

Hinata frequently got messages from Kenma or Noya about random things or asking him to come practice with them, so it wasn’t unusual for Hinata to become distracted from his ramblings. But this time Hinata shook his head slightly, eyes flickering away from his screen as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“What’s up then?” Kageyama was confused, Hinata looked flushed in the face, squirming slightly in his chair as his mouth appeared to be attempting to find words but nothing came out. Kageyama nearly fell out of his chair, never had he  _ ever _ seen  _ Hinata Shoyo  _ rendered speechless.

“Eh… aren’t you going to put another shirt on, it’s cold.” Hinata mumbled, still not looking at his computer. “Actually, I’ll let you go shower and get warm.” He paused, looking back at his screen, smiling brightly before continuing, “See you tomorrow Bakayama!” before he obviously slammed his laptop close, ending their call.

“What the hell was that, idiot Hinata?” Kageyama shook his head, shutting down his own laptop and heading for a shower; Hinata was at least right about him being cold and it was getting late. Kageyama thought nothing more of Hinata’s weirdness as he clambered into bed and set an alarm for the morning so he could get up and meet Hinata.

**

“Bakayama!” Hinata catapulted himself onto Kageyama’s back, wrapping his arms around his neck and legs coming up to wrap high on his waist. Kageyama stumbled with the sudden extra weight but he didn’t fall, this wasn’t the first time Hinata had flown into him out of nowhere.

“Get off me, idiot.” Kageyama sighed, no real malice in his tone as he stood rigidly and waited for Hinata to slip down.

“You’re no fun,  _ Tobio. _ ” Hinata teases sliding off and flinging himself out of Kageyama’s reach as he rounded to pull on Hinata’s hair.

“Let’s get started, moron.” Kageyama picked up the ball and throw it, probably a little too hard, at Hinata, but he caught it anyway and bounded to the makeshift back line of the outdoor court Kageyama had set up in his backyard.

They practised for most of the morning until Kageyama felt his stomach growl loudly, making Hinata cackle before putting his hand over his stomach and begging for food. There wasn’t much in Kageyama’s fridge but enough to make some rice and have leftovers from dinner the night before.

They scarfed down their food like it was a competition before leaning back against the couch and sighing happily then Kageyama noticed his shirt and grumbled. It had splatters of sauce, and it was one of his favourites too, he tugged it off and moved as if to get up before he noticed Hinata’s intense, brown eyes, blow out and staring at him.

Kageyama sat with his shirt off but still around his wrists, halfway through pulling it off altogether, he watched Hinata stare intently at his slowly rising and falling bare chest. There was a slight hint of pink to the tips of Hinata’s ears, and his cheeks had turned redder as his eyes flickered up and made contact with Kageyama’s dark blue ones.

“I… umm, what are you doin’ Bakayama! Are you stripping?” Hinata had his hands stuffed in between his crossed legs and averted his gaze from Kageyama as he squirmed.

“What do you mean, my shirt had sauce on it and I was going to get up and change. I mean, did you need me to strip?” Hinata’s face snapped up at see if Kageyama was laughing and making fun of him. However, the ever-unobservant and utterly oblivious Kageyama was deadly serious and blatantly confused, having taken Hinata’s question as a kind of command.

“Why would you ask me that?” Hinata voice was small, shocking Kageyama as his constantly loud and intense best friend seemed shy and quiet.

“I don’t know, cause you asked me? Hinata, what the hell is going on? You know I won’t get it unless you tell me.” Kageyama was still sitting with his hands in his shirt, the heat from his body was warming Hinata’s side and making it very difficult for him to concentrate.

“I don’t really know, Kageyama… I… I like you… I think?” Hinata was unsure how to answer, his brain had become slightly fogged at the sight of Kageyama’s nipple inches away from his face.

“What do you mean, you think?! ‘Course you like me.” Hinata flinched, Kageyama sounded irritated and huffed out a sigh before flicking his shirt off his hands and reaching his left hand out to Hinata’s hair, tugging it roughly so Hinata would look at him. “You like me and I like you, that’s why we are the best volleyball duo there is.” Kageyama spoke matter-of-factly into Hinata’s face as he continued to pull at his hair, attempting to make him agree, subconsciously moving in close to change the angle of his arm.

“Do you mean that…” Hinata breathed the half-question into Kageyama’s face, and before the dark haired boy could respond with more than a nod, Hinata launched himself at Kageyama, tackling him to the ground, squishing his face that now matched his hair into Kageyama’s chest. 

“H-Hinata?” Kageyama stuttered as his arms automatically looped around Hinata’s shoulders because that’s what he usually did when the smaller boy hugged him around the chest. Which only usually happened when Hinata was dreadfully upset, and that was only twice in the entire time they had known each other.

Hinata shifted in his arms, tilting his head away from Kageyama’s bare chest to look at him, leaving a cold feeling in the absence of Hinata’s warmth. His eyes were bright and fierce like every time Kageyama tossed to him during real matches, or they pulled off their infamous freak quick. Something in the pit of Kageyama’s stomach felt warm and fuzzy under the gaze of Hinata’s brown eyes, something Kageyama had never felt before but somehow made him feel contented.

Hinata used his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders to slide himself up Kageyama’s body, sending goose bumps up his chest and making his face flush, confusion furrowing his brow.

_ What the hell was that, weirdo. _

Kageyama let Hinata move up his body. Something was going on with Hinata that was making him doubt himself, which Kageyama hadn’t ever seen before. But specifically in how Kageyama felt about him, hadn’t they nutted that out not long after they met?

Kageyama’s wonderings were cut violently short when his brain short-circuited as Hinata crushed his lips roughly against Kageyama’s. To begin with, Kageyama just lay there, unable to react or process what was actually happening until five seconds passed that felt like an eternity and his brain flooded with thoughts again, the realisation hit him like a freight train.

Hinata liked him.

_ Liked _ him, liked him.

And Kageyama had told Hinata it was okay.

And that he liked him back!

And now they were kissing…

Well, Hinata was kissing him.

Kageyama was still just lying on the ground, shirtless, with his arms looped loosely around Hinata’s waist as the smaller boy moved his lips against Kageyama’s immobile ones.

The thing that broke Kageyama’s statue-like state was the needy whine that erupted from Hinata’s throat as he pulled back, breaking their one-sided kiss before he spoke. “You have to move them back against mine Bakayama. It shouldn’t feel like I’m kissing a brick wall.” Hinata whined again at the end of his statement.

That was when every nerve in Kageyama caught fire, Hinata wanted to kiss him. Hinata liked him. Hinata wanted to do things with him that he seriously thought he would merely avoid for the rest of his life.

Not because he wasn’t interested. Kageyama had at least figured out he was gay a while ago and had done enough scrounging around the internet to know what, where and how everything was meant to happen if the occasion had ever arisen. And that he wanted no part of being a bottom if he could avoid it.

Part of the reason he hadn’t sought out anyone he had a mild interest in was the idea of attempting to discuss who would be the one to put it in. But the more Kageyama thought about it, the more his brain grew excited at the idea of it happening with Hinata. For whatever reason he didn’t believe anything could feel weird or wrong if it was the two of them. Mostly because their entire relationship thus far was the definition of awkward and weird, so the feeling wasn’t anything new.

All of this poured around Kageyama’s head in a split second before his body moved entirely on its own, rolling with Hinata until he was hovering over the surprised red-head with a smirk. Without saying another word, Kageyama lowered his own body against Hinata’s, being careful not to crush him under his weight as their lips met again, this time Kageyama taking the lead and setting a rhythm against Hinata who responded with earnest, an eager moan rumbling in his chest.

Kageyama slipped his tongue out to sweep it softly along Hinata’s closed lips and was greeted with a gasp, allowing him to slip his tongue, probably a little too forcefully, into Hinata’s open mouth. Hinata’s tongue swirled against Kageyama’s as the smaller boys hips jerked up in arousal and searching unconsciously for pressure against his hardening dick.

“Shit,” Kageyama mumbled as he slipped his tongue from Hinata’s mouth and began sucking and licking along Hinata’s jawline, down his neck. He could feel the rapid heartbeat pounding against his tongue, and Hinata whined under him, hips still pushing roughly against Kageyama’s.

“K…Yama. What… what are we doing?” Hinata gasped out, apparently struggling to form thoughts but his ever-curious brain attempting to rationalise where this was all headed.

“That depends… what do you want me to do to you,  _ Shoyo _ .” Kageyama’s voice sounded completely normal, flat and dry like always except when he said Hinata’s name; it crept out of his throat in more of a growl than anything else.

Hinata gasped, eyes flying open to look into Kageyama’s face as he smirked down at him, feeling the throbbing effect he was having on Hinata.

“I… I don’t know. I have never… what can we do?” Of course he didn’t know. Kageyama huffed a sigh at Hinata’s ability to be completely clueless, not that he was much better but  _ he _ at least had some idea.

“Why don’t we just start slow.” Kageyama breathed into Hinata’s ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth and sucking it lightly, eliciting a moan from Hinata’s still open mouth.

“I-I want to touch you.” Hinata almost shouted out as Kageyama was sliding down his body, kissing trails of fire along Hinata’s neck and upper chest.

“Shall we do that together?” Kageyama muttered, still as calm as ever, it made Hinata whimper before he was rapidly pulled up and into Kageyama’s lap.

Hinata automatically wrapped his legs around Kageyama’s waist, thrusting his hips as close as they would go as Kageyama pulled him back slightly, so they were both seated on the ground but still close. Kageyama slipped his hand under Hinata’s shirt, tilting forward to kiss his neck. 

“I think you should remove this,” Kageyama mumbled into Hinata’s neck, tugging vaguely at his t-shirt. Out of all the reactions he was expecting, Hinata to simply raise his arms in invitation had not been one of them and he couldn’t stop the groan that rumbled from his throat. 

“Fuck, Hinata. If you act like that, I wouldn’t be able to go slow.” Kageyama moved swiftly to pull Hinata’s shirt over his head as the smaller man flushed. 

“W-what do you mean? You asked to take it off.”

“You have no idea the kinds of things I think when you act all vulnerable like that,” Kageyama muttered it mostly to himself, hands returning to Hinata’s now bare skin, sliding over the clusters of freckles that mapped his skin. 

“Tell me, Y-yama. What can we do?” While Hinata spoke his hips stuttered against Kageyama’s. 

“Can I touch you, Hinata?” 

“You are, Bakayama.” 

Kageyama rolled his eyes and gripped Hinata’s cock through his loose shorts, forcing a cry from the red-head. “Here, idiot.”

“O-okay.” 

Kageyama slipped Hinata from his shorts, moving their hips closer so he could pull himself free from the restricting pants. Hinata shuddered when their cocks slid against one another. 

“You’re so much bigger.” Hinata groaned, evidently having the  _ opposite _ of an issue with this fact.

“Have you ever thought about what it will be like to be with a guy, Hinata? Or am I your first?” Kageyama had no idea why he was asking about experience considering his own was quite distinctly zero, but the way he could wrap his hand around the cocks pressed together was making him talk.

“N-no. Only you. I have never even thought about anyone else, let along a guy.” Hinata pressed his flushed face into Kageyama’s chest, hips moving slowly against the hand joining them together.

“Well if you wanted me to fuck you - with this big cock as you called it - where do you think I can do that?” Something about making Hinata stutter out his responses almost felt better than his hand on himself.

Hinata whined in response, sinking his teeth into Kageyama’s chest softly as he shuddered against him. 

“Bakayama.”

“Want me to show you?”

Hinata nodded, hips thrusting into Kageyama. Snaking his hand around Hinata’s back, Kageyama slipped his hand into the back of Hinata’s shorts, pressing his finger softly between his cheeks.

“I would be slow, prepare you, tease you. Make sure you are ready to take me and then I’d fuck you. A-although you are distracting, I don’t know how patient I’d be.” Kageyama panted, eyes slipping closed as his hand moved over them faster, gripping and putting pressure where he liked it, loving the way it made Hinata whimper.

They were quiet for awhile, nothing but their breathy moans to fill the silence in the room. Their skin slick against one another as Hinata’s hands roamed over Kageyama’s body, hips moving frantically now against his. Kageyama kept his other hand pressed lightly on Hinata’s hole between his cheeks, groaning at the way Hinata seemed torn between what he wanted to push against. 

It wasn’t until Hinata reached down, tugging Kageyama’s hand away from them and used both his hands to grip the two cocks together - fisting them quickly with palms he had evidently licked to make them slide over them smoothly - that Kageyama came with a groan of Hinata’s name.

Fisting his hand into Hinata’s brilliant red hair as he shuddered from over-stimulation and Hinata’s hands still frantically jerking them together, Kageyama forced his eyes open to stare at the whimpering man in his arms. “Come for me, Shoyo.”

Hinata moaned,  _ loud _ . Cum spluttering from his cock onto both their stomachs as his hips jerked helplessly before he slumped forward into Kageyama. Panting and shuddering, Kageyama tugged him closer, kissing the top of his head. 

“ _ My _ idiot, Hinata.”

* * *

 

You can come follow me on [tumblr](pandamilo.tumblr.com) (yoi, haikyuu, bf and bnha) and I have a [writing discord](https://discord.gg/JutF2F) where I post sneaky previews :)

**Author's Note:**

> What did you thinks?  
> I'm tempted to actually write their first time together but I will see what the response is to this before I commit to it XP  
> Your comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
